


Remember to Forget

by CrypticItem



Category: Outlast, Outlast 2 - Fandom
Genre: Death, Gore, Harm to Children, Horror, Minor Character Death, Other, Outlast 2, Past Character Death, children dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticItem/pseuds/CrypticItem
Summary: Sage is an OC created to be within Outlast 2, her original father is Sullivan Knoth himself but had missed the death when her mother fled Temple Gate. When returning, as a sacrifice and plea she killed her youngest child to assure Sage's survival back into Temple Gate. From there Sage worked her way into the church to become known as the Sorella.In this specific little drabble, Sage was discovered to be a wolf in sheep's clothing, and Knoth is ridding her of the area completely.





	Remember to Forget

Slim fingers trailed across the dusted wooden benches of the Chapel, for a moment the petite blonde paused doing one last sweep before bringing her index and middle fingers up for inspection. Those grassy green hues focused in on the black and grey substance that covered her pale skin. Sage's nose wrinkled in disgust, not that she expected any better from this place. A majority of Temple Gate's soil and the structure was painted with both dry and fresh blood along with rotting flesh of corpses that lied about the grounds. Many just babies and children- others adults slaughtered like cattle under the wraith of Marta. No one seemed to fully grasp just how unnatural life was here, to worry about a man calling upon another man's wife- not normal, for a woman to live in fear of becoming fertile- every woman knew her child would be killed at some point if Knoths. Only one child lived and even THAT came with a sacrifice. 

She found herself biting the insides of her cheek hard enough to draw some blood. Emmalee... the only pure thing a whore like their mother could offer... and leave it to that old woman to slice that child's throat in front of everyone, even Sage. A part of her wished it had been her instead, ruin all ties of Knoth's blood living on and let that pure angel live on in peace... but that was an unrealistic idea. Emmalee would have been tainted some way, somehow within Temple Gate- and grow up like the rest of the women there. Her younger sister and herself had a better chance at life when they lived in the city. But they had been brought back. 

"Sage?" The female jumped a bit before turning around, had she really been so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open? She was met by a familiar gaze, green, like her own- Noah Calaway, the second oldest of her half-kin. It was surprising nonetheless to see him here, actually to see him in general. After both Noah and Liam pointed her in the direction of the church it was ultimately rare. After all, Sage had a goal, and how did she work for it. Getting on Papa Knoth's good side started off difficult but sooner than expected she won his trust and was given the title of Temple Gate's Sorella. 

"Yes, what do you need?" Sage always took notice of how her tone was never gentle to those who carried the same last name as herself. Noah visibly winced at the harshness before she rose a hand to wave it dismissingly. Trying again her tone was more gentle, "Forgive me, brother, it has been a long day." He let out a sigh of relief, "No forgive me." An odd thing to say... but she quickly dismissed it. "You see, I wanted to get your blessing on Jen... I think I want to marry her." ---Jen. The 'Bad Omen' pregnant, by force of Knoth. "What did Pa say?" Noah raised a brow, which Sage couldn't help but to actually laugh. Of course, he wouldn't approve. To fall for a woman who was doomed to die soon, of course, a sibling of her's would be foolish enough. "You have my blessing. But may you take my suggestion and leave Temple Gate. Do not return." Sage watched his expression, he looked surprised at first before looking relieved and nodded. "Thank you... thank you so much." Both her hands were grabbed while being shaken by a close to crying sibling. Noah let go before turning to run out of the chapel's doors, where she faintly heard "Oh! Excuse me, Papa." 

A soft whine left the blonde's lips as she straightened her posture. Would she ever be given the chance to go to her home and rest? Sure enough, Sullivan Knoth entered the room- the floorboards creaked beneath his weight while his small beady eyes stared her down. "It's always a pleasure to see you, Papa." A smile spread across his face as he nodded, "I hate to bother ye, but one of the children at the 'home' has run off, and he refuses to come out. I think yer the person to retrieve him." Of course, a child who knew how wrong this life was and wanted to escape. "Do... you know where he was last seen?" There was a long silence before Sullivan responded with words she never wanted to hear, "Satanas Inimical Die." Where they placed the dead babies. "I see, I'll be going." With that, she offered a small bow before leaving. 

Outside she was greeted by the cool desert air. The Sorella paused only for a moment to look at the night sky... out here she could actually see the stars, the moon was her light. Sage then continued to move down the steps of the Chapel, moving past the home until she approached the opening to Satanas Inimical Die- the words were carved into the wood above the doorframe. Inside there was soft sobbing, she could feel her chest tighten a bit before entering. 

Once entering she could make out the outline of a child but that wasn't all she saw. Fear in the child's eyes, "...Help-." It wasn't until then Sage could smell past the rotting infants to the smell of coal. The tall figure exposed itself, standing directly behind the boy. "Marta?" A small amount of light poured in enough for Sage to see the shine of a knife be raised to the child's throat. What was this? "Marta no..." It was a familiar sensation that could bring the near emotionless woman to her knees- inside of course. For a moment she could see Emmalee... before that blade slid across the soft exposed flesh, opening a wound that spilled out crimson fluid. 

"No!" 

Sage screamed, launching herself forward to grab the child that gurgled and stumbled in her direction. His small arms reached for her and she grabbed him- dropping to her knees while her hands pressed frantically against the wound. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. The bleeding wasn't stopping, "Please... not again." But it happened again, Sage watched as the life drained from the boy's eyes until they were left dull... and empty. Feet moved towards her, and she lifted her gaze to see Marta staring down at her with those damned emotionless eyes, in her hand, extended to Sage was the blase. Pain, rage, unwanted emotions clouded her thoughts. And she took that blade and shoved it into the older woman's hand. A screech followed by a cry left Marta. 

Within seconds- footsteps rushed through the entrance. Flashlights blinded Sage as she attempted to look past the light to the figures behind them. "Put your hands in the air!" What? "I will NOT repeat myself." The tone was stern, but laced with fear... dangerous. She did as told. "Is that blood?" - "Look in her lap." - "No look at the floor! My god!" - "Ma'am, are you okay?" Her head was spinning- what the fuck was happening? Cold cuffs were slapped on her wrist before being forcefully yanked off the ground. Guided out, she could see Knoth speaking to whom she knew now, was a police officer. "-You see, she's always been... mentally unwell." Her lips curled, "Fucking. Lies." She yelled the words if she could muster the energy she would have ripped herself in his direction. Knoth almost seemed surprised. "Please take care of her... she needs- help." Oh. She got played, outsmarted by a fatass and his crazed martyr. Roughly handled she was placed in the back of the police car and after 30 minutes of sitting there, finally she was driven out. 

After that, everything seemed like a blur up until the actual court day. There she stood before a judge with no other choice but to plea insanity. "You see, your honor, my patient has been carefully evaluated by professionals. There are multiple signs of distress and mental illnesses coming from her... some rooted in things she will not tell us." The attorney pulled out pictures, and psychologist reports. "Inside the patient's mouth is teeth marks lining her cheeks, from biting at them. Anxiety. Sage often refuses to speak to others at this point and keeps herself at a distance with everyone... myself included." She paused for a moment to look in the blonde's direction, Sage simply stared. "Antisocial... but this seems to have effects on more than choosing not to speak. And as reported for many nights before this hearing, she has night terrors that have been moderated. Calling out a name... Emmalee. We believe this much be stressed induced and from the levels on the chart, PTSD. Something has happened to her that many do not wish to speak of, even people from Temple Gate." This alone won the judge but it didn't stop Knoth, her 'father' and Liam to take the stand... but she took note of how Noah wasn't there. Had he escaped? Hopefully. But at the moment that didn't matter. She listened in silence as they lied about things she had never done, but this was to save her life. What a twisted way of removing her from Temple Gate but making sure she didn't rot away in prison. 

The court accepted the plea for insanity and sentenced her to an asylum---She recalled how quiet the court had gone as she was cuffed again, and moved outside into a van where a long, trip began. 

\----Arriving. 

Honestly, if Sage knew the trip would have been so long she would have at least asked for more... comfortable traveling standards. But instead, she was rocked back and forth in some shitty van with little to no conversation with the driver. It wasn't until arriving at said, asylum. The driver slammed on the breaks, causing the female to launch forward a bit. "Do you mind!" It was the first time she had directly spoken to the driver without them starting it. "Sorry. But we've arrived. Your escorts are here." A soft hmmm passed her lips as she shifted in her seat to look out the blackened windows. Outside stood a man and woman dressed in white, they approached the van before opening the side door. "Sage Calaway?" She didn't answer, that was a stupid question seeing how she was the only person in the van. Instead, she scooted towards them until she stepped out of the van, she was met by a city, nothing, just fog. She had never seen fog so thick before but it didn't seem to bother the two that exchanged small conversation with the driver, took the key to her cuffs and gently grabbed her arm to guide her through this mess. 

A few times the female Calaway found herself stumbling over her feet, it was... not comforting to walk so blindly with strangers to guide you. But she had no room to protest about this system- after all, she was the insane one, right? It was perhaps 10 minutes of walking had a building formed into her line of sight. It was huge, which meant there must be many patients inside as well... How lovely. 

Once Sage was brought inside, the check-in was quick- everything was set up. A room was given to her to stay in for the first week when settling along with a change in clothes. "Don't worry. We're here to help, people will constantly be moderating the other patients as well... so you should feel safe." A broken record that was constantly repeated by the very few workers she did come across. A soft groan passed her lips when seeing other patients... some of them no different from those back at Temple Gate... others worse or in need of more help than they seemed to be getting here. Only when she took the time to actually look at the surroundings the inside interior of this specific place seemed old. Creeky wood, fogged stained windows, smudges along parts of the wall that she didn't dare ask what had once been there. Besides the occasional moans, cries, or high pitch and short-lived screams it was quiet, almost too quiet for her liking. 

To feel out of place- heh, it almost seemed like a regular for the young blonde at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Sage is an OC created to be within Outlast 2, her original father is Sullivan Knoth himself but had missed the death when her mother fled Temple Gate. When returning, as a sacrifice and plea she killed her youngest child to assure Sage's survival back into Temple Gate. From there Sage worked her way into the church to become known as the Sorella.   
> In this specific little drabble, Sage was discovered to be a wolf in sheep's clothing, and Knoth is ridding her of the area completely.


End file.
